Worth a Shot
by seddiefan11
Summary: When Carly finds out Ava is pregnant with her grandchild, the two actually begin to act civil. But when a threat comes Ava's way and Carly does something about it, people get suspicious. Will the secret come out? Slight Morva.
1. Chapter 1

Ava Jerome sat at her gallery looking through some papers alone. Sure she had workers, in other rooms, nobody that she'd actually like in her presence. Just people who did things for her, most of the time incorrectly. But in that moment one of the people she would least like to see came walking in. Carly Jacks.

Carly stood and cleared her throat to get Ava's attention and Ava spun around in her chair to see the women. She could tell Carly wasn't here for a friendly visit, she wasn't friendly. But neither was Ava and she could only assume Carly was going to yell at her for what went down at the funeral two weeks ago and she wasn't in the mood.

"Why the hell are you in here?" Ava asked Carly although she was pretty sure she knew. Lecturing was Carly's best talent next to hypocrisy.

"We need to talk, because I know your secret." Carly spat out and Ava was confused because she held many secrets, but what could this secret be? Carly knew about AJ, and she couldn't have found out about Connie. She didn't think the crypt sex was a secret, and so she was worried but intrigued.

"What secret?" She asked truly clueless as to which of the many Carly dug up just to present to her and badger her with.

"Like you don't know, I saw you at GH yesterday!" Carly said unbelieving Ava as for her it was the only and most obvious thing they could chatter about. Sure she never yelled at Ava for the whole incident with Sonny, mainly because she knew Ava would think she's jealous which is true.

Ava stood up now knowing what she was referring to, but not how much she knew. She straightened her skirt and asked "Stalking me much?"

"No just a pleasant accident." Carly stated.

"Well it's never pleasant when i see you, so..." Ava started staring at her with icy eyes angry with Carly. It wasn't her business and Ava was sure she knew more than just the fact she was there. She was sure she knew why.

"I saw you with Dr. Westborne, and I got curious, I mean, sure there are tons of reason to see an OB, but your reason was exactly why I was curious." Carly started seeing Ava's demeanor change and smiled.

"So I dug around into your files and found out the truth, and I was right." Carly stated happy at being right as always. "You are pregnant."

"Why is that your business and looking through my files? I'll have you arrested." Ava started to get defensive, now Carly knew the issue she was scared of what she'd do with it.

"Go ahead, call the police, the call I make? Goes to Morgan, because you haven't even told him yet!" She exclaimed.

"I've been busy and it's hard when he doesn't pick up his phone. You don't get to tell him anything about me or this child." Ava stated getting ready to threaten her if she disagrees.

"My grandchild." Carly says softly not liking the word as it makes her feel old. She then looks up with a new thought in her mind. "It is my grandchild right?"

"Yes!" Ava screams can't believing the accusation.

"Good." She she sighs.

"Good? You hate me, you don't want me pregnant, not with his kid at least." Ava says to her walking closer to her and for once it kinda felt like maybe they wouldn't be yelling.

"In an ideal world, no, you wouldn't have ever been near Morgan. But this is the reality, and the reality is, I care about this kid if it's Morgan's." She says.

"It is!" Ava spats back defensive.

"I know, okay, but even if he doesn't want the kid I mean." Carly says lightly knowing the topic was fragile and there was a good chance he wouldn't and that would make things difficult for Ava and for her grandchild, even her since she wanted to know he first grandchild, regardless of her hatred towards the mother.

"Yeah that issue," Ava says placing a hand on her stomach.

"I know we don't like each other, but we need to act civil for this child, the best life it can have is surrounded by her family, and I am that." She says convincing Ava.

"I know. I do, if we can find a way to act somewhat civil i won't keep him or her from you, or any other family it has. Even if the circumstances aren't good, even if-" Ava struggles with the words. "If Morgan can't love this child, I know you will."

And just like that Carly and Ava weren't plotting the murder of the other in their head. And just like that had another person knowing her secret. She was a month and a half pregnant with Morgan's child.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Carly said cheerfully to her boyfriend Sonny. She had dumped Franco the second Sonny had showed interest in her again. Surprisingly Franco didn't do anything bad to her or anyone. He ended up leaving town with Silas Clay's wife. Olivia had found out about Sonny and Ava the night of it happening and Sonny showed up at her door.

Carly had a lot of time to process things before Ava knew what she knew, and now had processed it for another twenty four hours with Ava knowing. After the word Grandma was said enough in her head the terrifying words that make her feel old, now just made her happy. Sure Ava would have to be involved but she had hopes Morgan would be too.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Sonny asked looking over to her, not that he didn't love seeing her.

"Just saying hello!" She said smiley noticeably. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited to tell the news. It was crazy and ridiculous how happy she was but something about it made her feel good.

The way she was looking at it was that she got something good about the relationship she hated. She might actually not be as irritated by Ava, if Sonny could be on good terms with her, she figured for the sake of the precious baby she could. Morgan might not be as upset with Ava anymore either, not that she wanted them back together, but with this child a healthy relationship sounded nice.

"What's got you so happy?" Sonny asked her. Her smile was contagious and he was wondering what could be making her this happy. Lately she's been frustrated. With Morgan upset, Lucas being shot, and her Franco retaliation fears.

"I'm embarrassed about how happy it makes me," She starts tilting her head to hide how big she smiles when she thinks about it. If Ava ever found out how excited she was she would be deadly embarrassed, but she could deal with Sonny knowing. He _was_ the Grandfather anyway. "But i'll tell you."

Sonny looks at her waiting wondering what could make her so happy and how thankful he was for whatever it was. He loved her smile and she didn't smile too often with all the drama in her life.

"We are going to grandparents, Sonny!" She squealed and clasped her hands still smiling as wide as she could waiting for Sonny's response.

His response was slow but nowhere as near as slow as her's was. He just slowly smiles until it can almost match hers.

"I know!" She says nodding. "It's so exciting!" Carly walked around to sit on the brown couch where she sat many times before but never with this imagine of what the future would hold, so soon.

"So how long has Kiki been pregnant?" Sonny asked Carly walking behind the couch and leaning over to look at her.

Carly looked over at him surprised by what he was saying but it made sense. _Nobody_ would have thought that Morgan and Ava would have a kid.

"Oh Sonny no." Carly started trying to tell him what really was going on in their lives. "Kiki isn't pregnant, Ava is."

"Ava? Then why the hell are you so happy?" He says confused loudly. Sonny was clearly mislead by Carly's extremely positive reaction.

"Geez you like Ava more than I do what's your problem?" Carly asked him bitterly over his outburst. She was excited and he wasn't going to ruin it for her. Sure situation isn't perfect but she figured he'd find it a god sent way to repair his rocky relationship with Morgan.

"That is my problem! You can't stand her and you look so happy!" Sonny said frustratedly laughing amused coming to sit next to his girlfriend.

"It's not about Ava! It's about that baby!" Carly says hoping Sonny could get on her level of happiness, if anybody even could. "Our _grandbaby_ Sonny!"

Sure he wasn't mad or upset, he would probably be happy once he processes it but Calry was beaming and seemed to be obsessed with him being too.

"Once you get past how old it makes you feel, it's great! And think about how this will get you back in Morgan's graces! He might have a good relationship with Ava again, although I hope not romantically, he could forget about you and all the, you know." She said uncomfortable with the positions they are in after that night.

"I wasn't even thinking about that." Sonny said letting her point be taken and suddenly he was _really_ liking this. For a situation they would have all hated months ago, it seemed like a fairytale in the end, especially if you pretend the dad is on board, even if he technically _not_ on.

"How is morgan taking it?" Sonny asks in hopes it's ok with him.

"Yeah about that, she hasn't gotten a chance to tell him yet so you gotta keep it quiet." Carly said hesitantly.

"She's going to tell him right?" Sonny asked, knowing that with Ava, although he would consider her a 'friend', wasn't always the best person.

"Yes!" Carly defended. "It's just hard when Morgan's being so stubborn.

"Well I hope he takes it well, for my sake and for everyone elses." He says.

"Me too." Carly nods as she grabs Sonnys hands off his lap. They just stare at each other for a while and smile, and it's crazy how something like this could make things seem so good.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly was on her way to Ava's gallery yet again the next day. It was a strange relationship they had now because of this. Even separated the other didn't feel like they hated the other as much. Sure you don't forget all your hate because somebody get's pregnant, you just replace a few hates with likes.

Carly figured she better tell Ava that Sonny knows and explain he agreed to not say anything yet. Plus she could ask about the baby even if she did the same thing days ago. She also wanted to discuss the telling Morgan issue. She was willing to help if she could since Morgan is willing to talk to her unlike Ava.

She stepped into the gallery and made her way in to find the blonde mother-to-be. She found her at her desk like she was last time. She knew whatever she was doing could be interrupted so she tapped on her shoulder.

Ava looked back behind her to see Carly and stood up from her chair knowing Carly needed to talk about something.

"Why'd you stop by?" Ava asked Carly.

"I had to talk to you about some stuff." Carly says adjusting the strap on her purse. "I told Sonny about the baby."

Carly waited for a reaction but Ava didn't really know how to react. It's not like she didn't think Carly would tell him. But she was curious of his reaction.

"And?" Ava said asking. She was cautious he would want to tell Morgan, just like she figured Carly would. "He didn't tell Morgan right?"

"No! No, Ava he didn't tell Morgan," Carly explains seeing how much she scared her. "Morgan doesn't talk to him either."

Ava knew that Morgan treated her and Sonny the same right now. She knew he didn't talk to either of them, and the hate he had for them both was extreme, especially for someone who loved them so much, vise versa.

"Good." Ava breathed out her breath she didn't know she was holding. "And he isn't going to?"

"Neither of us will tell him as long as you do eventually." Carly told her truthfully.

Carly trying to make Ava look bad would only make things worse. Push Morgan far enough away to never want to be near Ava again, which if it wasn't for this baby, would be nice. But she couldn't be the reason her grandchild didn't have a father. If anything she would help be the reason why the child _did_ have Morgan.

"I want to tell Morgan, but he just won't speak to me, it's stressful." Ava said.

"No stress!" Carly said loudly. "No that's bad so, i'll help you talk to Morgan, he's living back at home now, he likes _me_," She started getting a glare from Ava. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Okay yeah," Ava agreed. "This might be the only way i'll ever get a chance to tell him, I have to tell him even if he wants nothing to do with anything."

"You scared?" Carly asked knowing she herself was.

"Nervous, maybe, not scared to tell him, maybe scared of his reaction, Morgan has some anger issues." Ava said.

"Like his father, which reminds me I actually have to go meet him, but i'll call you later tonight so we can figure out something." Carly says about to make her exit.

"Okay yeah, thanks." She struggles to get out. Saying thank you to Carly was not the normal and this baby was surely changing things.

Carly nodded a 'no problem' and turned to walk out. But as she headed down the hallways she could hear something. Carly was never one to stay in her own business so she crept closer to the room again and heard a familiar voice. Luke's. And he was not happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly was confused on why Luke would be at Ava's gallery and why he was talking to Ava as well. Carly's confusion however just made her more interested in listening in.

"Luke," Ava said. "Why are you here?"

"Oh you're playing dumb." Luke told her. "I know what you did, Ava." A villainous smile crept on his lips as Carly around the corner started to get slightly concerned.

"What do you mean, I didn't do anything." Ava lied, her best act.

"Save it for somebody dumb, Sugar." Luke told her. "I know about your business with Corinthos."

Carly knew about Ava's 'business' with Sonny, but she had no clue how Luke did, or why he cared. If anything she thought Sonny and Luke were friends and now it seems he's looking out for Julian.

"I can't have that, so i'll just have to kill you." Luke laughed to himself. "I rushed into I know but I like to get things done, and this is inevitable."

Carly over hears and starts to panic. She gets closer to the room she was just in and looks quickly just to see Luke pull out a gun. Carly closes her eyes and takes a breath. "Oh my god, the baby." she whispers to herself, knowing she needs to do something about her uncle.

Carly didn't have much time to think so she did the first thing that came to mind, even if it wasn't a good idea. She ran in and pushed Ava out of the way taking the bullet right in the stomach.

Luke's eyes are wide and Ava who nearly fell being pushed is by the wall in shock and surprise. Carly's hands barely touch the bloody hole in her shirt before she falls back onto the floor.

"That was not the plan." Luke mumbles and decides he needs to make a quick getaway before things get worse.

"Oh my god." Ava says barely noticing Luke make an exit. She keeps her eyes on Carly as she kneels down next to her. "Carly, how did you know? I thought you left."

"I didn't." Carly barely made out as Ava put pressure on the wound. "Shh, you don't have to talk. Thank you, Carly, I-My baby, you know." Ava said before pulling out her phone and dialing 911.

Carly was still conscious and her eyes were still open, but she was scared. Sure it was worth it, the bullet would have killed Ava's baby directly, and she could survive this, hopefully. Sure the plan was bad but it's what happened with limited time and desperation.

Ava was off the phone with 911, still putting pressure on the wound. "The ambulance is coming, you're gonna be fine." She told her as she made the decision to call Sonny. Morgan wouldn't pick up, Michael might not either, but Sonny would and he could make sure everyone Carly cares about knows.

"Just hang in there." Ava says right before Sonny picks up the phone. She quickly responds to his hello with "Sonny, Carly was shot, call everyone and met us at GH- wait, Carly-Carly!" She hung up in the midst of her panic at Carly going unconscious.

Ava, still keeping pressure on the wound with one hand shakes Carly to try and wake her, cursing under her breath as it doesn't work. But she can hear the sirens coming closer to the gallery and she knows it's going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

LONG CHAPTER SINCE THE LAST TWO WERE SHORT AND IT'S BEEN A LONG WAIT

You can hear the loud clanking of Ava's heels down the hallway as she follows behind the gurney carrying Carly's blooded body, still breathing, but unconscious. She had ridden in the ambulance with Carly and planned on staying at the hospital for a long while.

Of course, they need to work on Carly so as the pull Carly along they swing the curtains violently on Ava who understands. She's extremely worried and the whole situation is way too intense for her. She's watching Carly be what should have been her. She'd be lying if she said she wished Carly hadn't done it. That bullet would have killed her baby instantly, that's what she cared about, she could of survived the bullet, but not the poor child.

She started walking away, she was too curious. She felt like she needed to know what was happening due to guilt. Although she didn't pull the trigger it felt like she did as it truly was her fault. She had no clue how Luke found out about her and Sonny's dealings but she would deal with that later.

To try and not focus on Carly she was doing a lot. She kept pacing right in front of the elevators thinking about things. _Worrying _was truly what she was doing though. Carly could _die_. Things used to be different, a time where she wouldn't care at all. But she did and it was consuming her. She'd be the reason for her death, her child's grandmother, who loved them. She knew the kid could lose a dad and a grandparent who wanted this kid was too great a loss.

She also worried about Luke. Where was he? Where could he have gone after that. Would they ever find him? Would he find her again? The mentions of Julian refusing to kill her though did give her relief. Her brother wouldn't be an issue, but she had enough issues as it was.

The elevator doors have been dinging since she's been pacing and she hasn't looked up, too focused on her thoughts. But this time when it dings, Sonny come out of it. He notices Ava and how she wasn't going to notice him.

"Ava!" Sonny walks in front of the path she's been pacing. She looks up and he can see the worry in her eyes the way she can see the worry in his.

"Sonny, you came, nobody else is here yet." Ava said, speaking out loud the first time since she's arrived at GH. Her voice was weak, the thought of it being her still very real in her mind.

"How bad is it? Where is she?" Sonny asks noticing Ava's concern. Sonny doesn't wanna push, she was pregnant and emotions are on high.

"Bad, Sonny. They are with her right now, but of course you can't go in. She was unconscious the whole ride here and since i hung up with you, she's breathing but she was shot, there was _a lot_ of blood." She says voice even weaker, tears brimming her eyes as she looks down at her fingers which still have some blood stained on them.

"Oh my god." Sonny says sounding worried, but surprisingly not lashing. Halfly because Ava was fragile and halfly because he wanted to stay positive. He needed Carly to pull through, and although Carly was tough he still was worried.

"Who the hell shot her!?" Sonny said angrily raising his voice a bit, not to push Ava to an emotional breakdown.

"It was Luke." Ava said voice cracking, holding her head high to try and stop a tear from falling all of this coming back to her. Herself at the other side of the gun, _not_ Carly and the way it threatened to rip past her flesh and hurt her innocent child.

"Spencer? Carly's _uncle_?! Why the hell would he do that!?" Sonny asked not believing that Luke would do such a thing. Carly never mentioned Luke being mad at her at all not that he would shoot his niece, but still.

Ava finally can't handle it and a couple tears fall as she ventures a little more to where the benches are. She sits down and Sonny follows, still standing watching her potentially cry her eyes out.

"It's my fault." She sobbed out, wiping a tear with her hand and staring at the ground. "She took the bullet for me. It wasn't supposed to be her, she just jumped in the way and i couldn't stop her." Ava cried.

Sonny looked at the women who clearly was filled with guilt and as easy as it would be for him to just blame Ava, he wouldn't. It would be unfair and Carly wouldn't want him to if this story was true which it sounded that way. He sat down next to Ava who wouldn't face him.

"Ava," Sonny started hoping she would look at him. She won't face him however, she didn't like when people saw her cry. Even if she could blame it on hormones, she wouldn't.

"Why was he going to shoot you?" Sonny asked her even if she was still face in hands. He had no clue why Luke would have done these things but he sure as hell was going to find him and confront the son of a bitch.

"Because of us, he knows i've flipped!" She says loudly finally able to take a break from crying to turn and face Sonny. "He _must_ be the boss! He said he was going to send Julian to kill me but, he refused."

"Are you _kidding me_?!" Sonny says standing up angrily. The man behind the Jeromes was Luke freaking Spencer. A man Sonny considered a friend for years, this was shocking.


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote this way before. I have a new life schedule so seeing when i can write and upload is a bit uncertain right now. Not mondays or tuesdays, maybe in the future not Wednesdays either but other days should be fine, i'm not too sure though. However I promise it won't be too long a wait. Enjoy this chapter and thanks for the reviews! this is a nice and longer chapter too! next one should be fairly on the longer side too.

Sonny was trying to process everything Ava told him. This was in a way partly his fault and that was an awful thing to silently admit to himself, but it was true. Carly was shot because he put Ava in danger. The guilt that Ava could have been shot was there too. Not just Ava but his grandchild. If Morgan hated him before, that would have been enough to make it last a life time.

One of the things Sonny couldn't understand was _how _Luke found out about everything. Ava and him were always extremely careful and secretive. The fact that Luke was in charge and chose to try and kill Ava as a solution also just seemed extremely out of character for Luke. Working in the mob was nothing new, sure it was a surprise, he had hidden it well but he could at least believe it went that far. Luke just wasn't the kill a women instantly in her gallery kinda guy, and if he would have struck Carly by mistake, he wouldn't have cowardly gone away.

As he thought he could hear Ava trying to make herself stop crying. He knew it was hormones and such making her so over the top but it was still hard to watch someone like Ava look so upset and it couldn't be too good for the baby.

"Ava, how did he find out?" Sonny asked knowing he had to be calm if he wanted her calm. She stood up and walked up to him again.

"I have no clue, one second he's just there and he's telling me he knows about everything. Then he pointed a gun right at my-" Ava can't keep speaking the reality flushing back into her, still in shock from this dramatic day. She starts to cry again and starts to think about where this bullet could have been, and he was pretty sure he knew.

"Ava, where was Carly shot?" He asks gently. He _knew_ the answer, he just needed it confirmed. It was why everything was so awful for her and even if she wasn't the one who was shot, he felt bad for her.

Ava still couldn't speak, trying not to let sobs out. She simply pointed to her abdomen and waited for the inevitable tears to fall.

Sonny sighed as he felt more guilt again. Ava must have been terrified and it was still the after shock. The second she let's out a sob, her cries continue. Sonny grabs her into a hug to try _anything_ to calm her down. The baby didn't need this, _she_ didn't need this.

"Stupid hormones." She says muffled as he shushes her to try and make it stop. It takes a little bit but the sobs become less frequent and the breathing more steady until there is only one more tear to shed.

She pulls away and mutters a "Thank you." as she wipes her tear stained cheeks. Sonny just gives her a look that shows her she's welcome.

Suddenly Michael and Kiki come rushing into the hospital. Michael there for his mother and Kiki there for support. They go over to the nurses station but in the middle of asking the nurse about Carly, Kiki notices Sonny and her mom.

She tugs on his arm and he turns around to notice the same thing she does. Michael and Kiki go away from the desk and over to Sonny who called him with the terrible news in the first place.

"Dad, how is mom?" Michael asks shaken and worried, ignoring Ava's presence. Kiki however notices her and gives her a glare. Kiki was still mad about what she did to Morgan and was probably thinking something of her being with Sonny.

"We aren't sure, she was unconscious when they brought her in but they've been working on her. It was a shot in the- in the stomach." He says a little softer so it's easier on Ava.

"Okay well then there is a good chance she can make a full recovery, it was fatal, not the heart or head, she can pull through." Michael says talking fast doing anything to make this more positive.

"Yeah." Sonny simply says. Although what Michael was saying was true, it didn't mean Carly wouldn't die. It was just more unlikely, but the large amount of blood Carly lost he would keep to himself for now.

Kiki started to rub Michael shoulder seeing how tense he was. There wasn't much to do now but wait and worry. " I called everyone. Lucas agreed to stay with Joss since he was the one watching her, grandma Bobbie went to voicemail but Lucas was going to keep trying to get ahold of her, and Morgan said he'd be here but," Michael drifts off in his sentence as he looks at both Sonny and Ava knowing that Morgan wouldn't like that.

"Uh, i'll go ask the nurse if they have any information on Carly." Ava offers feeling the awkwardness and tension. She walks away and once she's far enough away big brother Michael steps in.

"Why the hell is she here with you?!" Michael questions. Although loving Sonny he hadn't agreed with the fact he had slept with his brother's girlfriend.

"She was the one with your mother when she was shot. She's the one who called the ambulance and me so that I could tell everyone." Sonny explained and defended himself. "Other than your mother who we can't talk to right now, she is the only one who knows what happened."

"Okay well what _did_ happen?" Kiki asks curious herself about what he mother and Carly were doing when whoever it was shot Carly.

Before Sonny can answer the elevator door opens and Morgan steps out seeing them. Morgan gives Sonny a glare before standing next to his brother.

"How's mom?" He asks Michael only, still holding grudge towards his father which was understandable.

Before he can answer Ava runs back over to them and says "Hey I talked to the nurse."

As soon as she says it she notices that Morgan had since arrived and for the first time since AJ's funeral they are together.


	7. Chapter 7

Ava is speechless. Sure she knew Morgan would show up but she hasn't seen him in so long it was surreal. She just looks at him, knowing she was carrying his child, but he didn't. He was a few feet away from their baby and yet all he could do was stare back at her, eyes cold.

"Morgan." She breathes out not even meaning to say his name. She was the first one to say anything since the two's eyes had met and it opened the door for somebody to say something and cease the awkward silence.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Is what Morgan decides to ask quite bitterly. For somebody who was so in love with Ava you would have never known he was. He had reason to be mad, but nobody wanted him mad or for his anger to take over the real reason they were all there.

The fact Morgan couldn't even ask Ava herself and the way the referred to her so sharply as '_she_' hurt Ava a lot.

"She was the one with mom when she was shot." Michael answered knowing Morgan would only be happy with an answer from him or Kiki.

"Why?" Morgan says this time directed at Ava herself. The first time he's spoken to her since the crypt incident.

Ava knew she couldn't tell Morgan now and here that she was pregnant, that could only make things worse.

"Carly was at the gallery she-she wanted to talk to me." Ava said keeping calm knowing Morgan could burst at any moment with insults or yelling or anything else that happened when Morgan was mad.

"Well then how did she get shot?!" Morgan yelled starting to get really loud, earning stairs from people nearby.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked Morgan, unsure of what he is saying or suggesting.

"I mean, if she was just going to the gallery to talk how did she leave with a bullet in her!?" Morgan says back getting irritated by the people in front of him and the lack of speed in which he was getting answers.

"Yeah, dad you never answered that." Michael adds and all eyes go to Sonny except for Ava's.

Ava sighs and closes her eyes knowing that somebody will need to tell them that Carly took the bullet for and the stress and the anger is not something she wanted to deal with, she needed a break from all of this question and answer.

Sonny looked over and saw that Ava was in distress and really didn't want to deal with it. She had been through a lot today and the with the baby he couldn't have her dealing with all of this right now.

"Look do we have to talk about this now because Ava just said that she knows something about Carly, isn't that more important?" Sonny says trying to get off the topic for now.

Ava looks over at him and is relieved that he got them away from the truth. Although Carly did it without time for Ava to protest and it really wasn't Ava's fault she knew they'd love to blame her, especially Morgan.

"Yeah." Is all Michael simply says and they await what Ava will tell them about Carly. They can only hope for the best but hoping never really helps.

"The nurse said that they got the bullet out of Carly and they stitched her back up, she's still unconscious from the blood loss. They said we can go see her when we want." Ava explains trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

A lot of people breathe out reliefs and it looks like everything should be okay. But of course there was still the answer to how Carly was shot, Luke to deal with, Carly's recovery and of course the baby.

"Well can we go- do you know the room?" Sonny asks Ava.

Ava nods and replies "She's down the hall to the right."

"Thank you." Kiki says for them as her Michael and Morgan head down the hall. Sonny is about to leave when he notices Ava isn't coming along.

"Ava, aren't you gonna come? I know Morgan can be a little-" Sonny starts but is interrupted by a upset Ava.

"What's going to happen when they find out that bullet was supposed to be for me?" Ava says panicked. "I can't deal with all this stress, Morgan will be livid, how do I-I mean thank you for going off topic but they aren't going to be happy without an answer."

"I'm not going to let anybody blame you for this, Carly won't either when she wakes up, it's not your fault, it's Luke's."

"Morgan won't care and he won't want this baby and I-" Ava says starting to get emotional again.

Sonny knows she's about to cry again and as much as he'd love to be with Carly right now, she didn't need him right now. Sonny pulls her into another hug as she starts crying again, and Sonny started to worry if what she said was true. If this would be Morgan's reason to not want the child and for that reason he held onto her tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone for reading! I have plenty of more chapters to write and publish and look forward to them! Thank you for the reads and reviews, they make me so happy! Please enjoy this chapter! It's getting to some good stuff soon so enjoy it while it's more peaceful!**

Morgan sat worried in his mother's hospital room. His head in his hands, he still couldn't block out the reality. His mother had just been shot. She was laying unconscious in a hospital bed right there next to him.

He had gotten the call from his brother. He couldn't believe Michael at first, not wanting to. But once it sunk in the denial became worry. He didn't know details and that scared him as well, making his fear worse. She could have been dead by the time he got there for all he knew.

He figured that Sonny would be there. Him and Carly had started things up again so the chances were good. He had no clue that Ava would have been there. Ava and Carly couldn't stand each other, and now she's the one who was with her when it happened. He was surprised but glad she didn't leave her to die.

Maybe Ava did it for him, he thinks but then thinks again. Ava had chosen Sonny over him so maybe she did it for _him_. Maybe even if she claims she doesn't like Sonny in that way she does and he was worried vise versa as well. Things were great with his mom and dad but so were things with him and Sonny when he screwed Morgan's girlfriend.

All this thinking made him wonder what they were doing right now. He lifts his head up and pans the room. Morgan doesn't see either of the two, just Kiki and Morgan on the other side of the room and Carly laying in front of him.

He figured if neither were here they were together. This made Morgan more uneasy than he was before. He felt like he _had_ to find them or his head would explode with all the unanswered questions.

He get's up slowly although he wants to find them quickly. He makes his way to the door when Kiki spots him making a leave.

"Morgan!" She calls to get his attention. Michael looks up and notices Morgan is standing by the door as Morgan turns to face the couple. "Where are you going?"

Morgan knows they are confused as Carly was just shot but they couldn't understand how he felt when it came to Ava, and or Sonny right now. Them being together, _alone_, just wasn't okay even if it was harmless.

"I'm just gonna walk around the hospital, I need some time." Morgan lied hoping that would be a good enough excuse for the two. When they both nod he takes his exit and heads down the hall searching for his ex lover and horrible father.

He was scared that he'd find them and he wouldn't like what he would see but he felt the need to even if it hurt him. Yes Ava still hurt him, even if he was mad at her, disgusted with her and her filthy choice of sex in the Quartermaine crypt with Sonny.

He figured he would check back where they must have left them, at the elevators, a weird place to stand for a long time but he figured he'd check. Low and behold they were both there, still.

It was fairly innocent, they were just standing by each other talking. But his hand was on her shoulder and Morgan likes to assume things and take them too far.

"Uh, hello!" Morgan called out at them walking up to them noticing Morgan had came back. They couldn't tell if he was pissed or not but chances were he'd have a reason to be, even if it was an unreasonable one.

"Morgan? I thought you were with Carly." Sonny said to his youngest son who had ventured out of the room for some reason.

"Is it Carly? Is-She's still okay right?" Ava said worried thinking Morgan had come to tell them something, but she didn't know why Morgan would come at all. She figured the last thing he would want is to even look at her.

"She's fine, but how would you two know that? You've been out here the whole time when mom's just been shot!" Morgan argued trying to call them out on their absence and alleged lack of concern.

"We know that Morgan, for god sakes Ava was _there_, she was-" Sonny stopped himself from telling the already angered Morgan with the truth of his mother's shooting. He still wanted to know more himself about the Luke aspect and such and telling Morgan right now wasn't good for him or Ava or the baby.

Ava takes a deep breath remembering she was there. Right there, in the path of the bullet before she was pushed out of the way. She still cannot believe that Carly did it, from the second it happened she couldn't. Also because Sonny didn't go on to say she had been the one with the target on her, not his beloved mother.

"Yeah and she didn't do anything to stop it." Morgan said crossing his arms. At this point he just wanted an argument and a chance to blame Ava. Honestly she had done everything she could have and he was thankful, but he wouldn't tell her that.

"Morgan!" Sonny projected at his son. "Ava is at no fault for your mother getting shot, I know you're mad at her but this is ridiculous, she saved your mother, if she hadn't called she could have died!"

"Well I'm surprised Ava didn't leave her there to die, that way you could have another reason to hook up, at mom's funeral, only this time there'd be no crypt, but whores like you can do it anywhere, right?" Morgan said bringing his anger back to that one night.

Ava just looked at him with her mouth open in shock and disgust that he would say that to her. She did absolutely everything she could to not cry but, it was getting very hard to not. She felt like this was a sign he really wouldn't want this kid and that hurt her a lot.

"Morgan!" Sonny said again louder and more angry at him. Sonny knew Morgan wasn't over this but he had no reason to blame Ava for this especially not knowing it was meant for her.

Morgan and Sonny just stood there for a while just glaring at each other as Ava started to feel sick. She had been getting sick later in the day than morning even though it's called 'morning sickness'. Now was the usual time it happened and it happened to be an awful time.

"Oh god." Ava moaned. "I'm gonna be sick." She ran off leaving the two men behind watching her go.

Sonny figured it was from the pregnancy and not anything to do with Morgan being so awful to her, but that didn't mean it was going to slide.

"What is going on with you Morgan!?" Sonny scolded Morgan, trying to make him realize how big of an ass he was being.

"No, I wanna know what's going! With Mom, the shooting, answers I want them, I deserve them!" Morgan yelled back standing up for himself.

Sonny took a deep sigh and looked at Morgan and just said, "Okay." Ava was gone, and maybe he would be able to cool down by the time she would be back, answers needed to be answered and with the only other three people who have them vomiting, unconscious, and on the run. He was left to tell the horrible story.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm waiting." Morgan said impatiently as he wanted his father to tell the story immediately after the two sat down on the hospital window benches. It had just been a few moments and there was no need for Morgan to be in a rush, Sonny was truly going to tell Morgan the most of it.

"Well I only know what Ava told me, but it's the main bits of it all." Sonny started hoping Morgan would take the news maturely and not make a big thing of it, making a scene. Ava didn't need that on her, it truly wasn't her fault, it was Luke's.

"Carly had showed up at the gallery looking for Ava, she wanted to talk. Then they did, I don't really know what the conversation was about, but it ended without a big fight, which is rare for the two." Sonny stated to Morgan really trying to emphasize Ava's innocence. Morgan just blatantly nodded at what his father was telling him, having it sink in but wanting to get to the part that mattered.

"Carly was on her way out when she heard someone.." Sonny said deciding to leave Luke's identity to himself for right now.

"You know your mother, can never leave anything alone, so when she heard the voice she went back to listen and see what was happening." Sonny said bracing himself for the next part, it would be hard to tell and Morgan would have to hear it.

"The guy had a gun, Morgan." Sonny said looking at Morgan trying to lead him towards the direction of the story.

"Yeah I know that, that's why we are all here at the hospital." Morgan said as this story wasn't giving the answers he needed fast enough for him, just talking to his father was something he hated since the funeral, he couldn't forgive the man. If he had the choice he wouldn't even be talking to him now, but it was for his mom.

Sonny closed his eyes and finally said it. "Carly pushed Ava out of the way, okay, and Carly got shot."

Morgan looked at Sonny, his eyes open again looking at the look Morgan was giving him. Shocked and not fully being able to process or think about it.

"Talk to me son," Sonny said after a while of no response from Morgan. He was thinking and processing it and it was in the exact way Sonny didn't want him to.

Morgan still gave no response verbally but was back in the reality and looked around. Conveniently Ava was making her way back from getting sick and was in Morgan's path to stop her and give her hell.

Morgan stood up and blocked Ava's path and glared down at the poor women standing there. "How dare you." Morgan says to her.

"What?" Ava says not knowing what Morgan could be going on a tangent about from her just coming back. Honestly it could be a bunch of things, Morgan loved to get on people about things they did and this was simply another one.

"Act like you give a damn about my mother and stand around here, when you put here in that hospital bed." Morgan said back to her thick with blame.

Ava opened her mouth but no words came out. She quickly glanced over to Sonny, confused on how Morgan even knew the truth.

"Morgan, I didn't shoot her." Ava said defending herself. She was partly unsure if she should. It really wasn't her fault but she still feels the guilt. Sonny told her not to blame herself and she knew he was right so she stands on the ground that it isn't her fault Carly was hospitalized.

"You still are at fault Ava!" He yelled at he getting louder. Sonny grabbed Morgan's shoulder while Ava looked at the floor noticing this was becoming a huge scene.

"Morgan, keep your voice down!" Sonny told his son trying to get him to be rational and reasonable at least to not have a temper tantrum like a toddler. But he shrugged his hand off his shoulder and went back to attacking Ava.

"You're the one who is at fault for the gunman even being there, if it wasn't for whoever the hell you pissed off, nobody would have been in this situation." Morgan said making her look back up at him again.

"I didn't ask Carly to do what she did, Morgan I-I'm sorry!" Ava said attempting anything, even if she knew it wouldn't work with a person of Morgan's temper.

"Sorry? Ava, you aren't sorry. You're glad it was her!" Morgan said to Ava angered by her attempt to calm him down or do anything really to make this stop.

"That's not true Morgan!" Sonny said to his son. Morgan was being a real ass to Ava, and Sonny knew she didn't deserve the things Morgan was saying and stressing her with.

Ava was about to cry again, not believing this was happening and not being able to take any of it. The sad truth is, she was glad it was her, but not for the reason that Morgan thinks, she's glad because her child would be dead by now and that to her was the worst possible scenario. Carly would be okay, and everyone would be okay, or at least alive.

"You, okay _you_ were supposed to get the bullet, It should have been you, getting shot right in the stomach." Morgan said stepping closer to her and pointing at her stomach. Pointing at there baby.

That was it for Ava, she knew this child wouldn't have it's father. She also knew she couldn't hold the tears in anymore. She started to cry, but tried to hide it. Sonny knew better however and knew she was in tears from Morgan's accusations. He also knew he pointing right at the baby, saying he wished the bullet went through it, whether he knew it was there or not, it was and the reality was harsh for Ava, even Sonny just watching.

"Ava," Sonny said gently stepping closer to her as she covered her mouth trying to hold sobs in so she could cry as quietly as possible, trying not to make a bigger scene than Morgan did.

Ava just shook her head at Sonny and knew the elevator would take too long and she needed to be alone for at least a little while. She ran over to the door and flung it open, running down the stairs leaving the father and son alone.

Sonny just glared at his son wondering how he could be so awful like that, but then he realized he really was his son, but mixed with Carly to make him more of a piece of work. He needed to worry about so many things. Carly, his relationship with morgan, the baby, and now the runaway Ava. Who knew what she'd do or say or where she'd go. All he knew is Carly wouldn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for waiting a little longer for this chapter! I'm excited for the more chapters to come! **

No longer than 10 minutes later Morgan and Sonny are back in the hospital room, without Ava. The silence is awkward and everyone is uncomfortable in the small cramped room. Morgan and Kiki notice the fact that Ava hadn't returned and that there was definite tension between the father and son when they returned together.

Carly was still not awake from the lack of blood that spilled out onto the gallery floor. The gallery was a mob owned business so the bloodshed can definitely be predictable, but to Carly, not so much.

Finally in all the silence Kiki decides to speak up. "Uh, where'd my mom go?" not specifically asking one of the two men recently with her.

Sonny and Morgan look at each other and neither wants to bring up the fact that Morgan had driven her away in the drama and the truth of how Carly got shot.

"She wasn't feeling well." Morgan just mumbled. He was pretty much done with this day. The truth hit him hard and although he wouldn't admit it, he felt horribly guilty about making Ava cry. He hated seeing her upset, and she didn't cry easy so luckily he never had to see her so devastated that she started to cry. Seeing that he made her cry,made him feel guilty since all it took was him to yell and the unbreakable broke in front of him.

"Is she okay?" Kiki asked again, interested since she had no clue about what was wrong with her mother. She had seemed okay before, just shaken up from the day's activities, but she was curious about this. Her mother was tough and usually wouldn't complain if she didn't feel well, as long as it wasn't serious. For some reason she felt there was more to it but let it go for the moment.

Suddenly Michael stands up and peers over to his mother when he thought he heard something. "You guys!" Michael says and steps up closer to the bed as he sees his mother begin to wake up.

Sonny, Morgan and Kiki all join around the bed as well. They realize that Carly is waking up and are grateful for it.

She starts to flicker her eyes, not opening them but making a movement. Her eyes then slowly open up fully and her vision gets in a clearer. She doesn't say anything, in shock, but she can see the smiles of the people in front of her.

Someone grabs her hand, she looks down slowly and notices it is Sonny's. Sonny squeezes her hand as she stares down at it for comfort. "How much do you remember?" Sonny asked his girlfriend softly.

Carly takes a deep breath and stares back up at the friendly faces she sees. She's still fuzzy on everything but she realizes she's at general hospital for the bullet she took for Ava. _Ava_. Suddenly she realizes Ava isn't there and she's worried. The baby she saved, she needed to see with her eyes it's okay, she needed to know.

"Ava. Where's Ava? She was with me, is she okay?" Carly says voice sounding weak, looking at Sonny so he can understand she means the baby as well as its mother.

"Ava's fine." Sonny tells Carly and he can see relief on her face.

"Well where is she?" Carly asks figuring she's close by, but still not jumping to conclusions.

"My mom had to leave, she wasn't feeling good." Kiki tells Carly answering another one of her frantic questions.

"How are _you_ feeling?" Michael asked his mother.

"How am I supposed to feel? I'm worried." Carly says back to her son. She doesn't know how much everyone knows, or how they feel about it but she doubts they know about the baby.

"The doctors said you are going to be okay, don't worry." Morgan said placing his hand on his mother's knee showing her comfort in a time of trouble.

"Not about me, Morgan, Ava! What's wrong with her, why doesn't she feel good, is it when I pushed her?" Carly says looking mainly at Sonny towards the end of it.

"Pushed her?" Kiki says confused with what Carly was saying thinking she was possibly dazed.

"Oh." Carly says realizing that not everyone knew, not too concerned in the moment about keeping quiet on some things when they'd all be revealed eventually. But she would let Ava tell Morgan, she wouldn't spill the beans on that one. "Uh, Okay, I was shot, but I wasn't the target, I pushed Ava out of the way, I took the bullet for her, that's when I pushed her."

"Carly she was just throwing up, you didn't hurt her, you helped her." Sonny says trying to make Carly know she didn't harm Ava, and in secret, the baby.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you took the bullet for Ava?" Michael says shocked by the truth, so was Kiki. Morgan and Sonny knew of course but Morgan still didn't know why, he took the opportunity to find out.

"Why? You and Ava don't get along, why would you do that?" Morgan asks. He wants answers, he needs them. Ava ever since the crypt incident, if not earlier, just didn't add up to him.

Sonny stares at Carly and vice versa with worry. They couldn't tell Morgan about the baby, they promised Ava and with the state she was in they could push her farther. They were stuck, and they didn't see an easy way out.


	11. Chapter 11 (Thanks for Waiting!)

Carly freezes and looks at Sonny wide eyed. She had no clue what they were going to say, how to answer the question without revealing Ava's pregnancy. They agreed to let Ava tell Morgan, they figured it was the best chance that the child had to keep her father in her life, and that's what Sonny and Carly wanted just as much as Ava.

Suddenly the door opens and in rushes Bobbie. Sonny sighs of relief knowing this would get them off the topic and Carly welcomes the distraction along with her mother. Bobbie is quick to rush in and be beside her daughter, having gotten about 10 messages from Lucas saying Carly was shot.

"Oh my goodness, Carly, I'm so sorry, I was out all day, with scott and my phone was on silent but as soon as I heard I came running, thank god your okay!" Bobbie explained to Carly quickly.

"It's okay mom, really I had everyone else that's here." Carly told her mother trying to calm her down since Carly was still pretty out of it. Carly just offered a weak smile to her mom, even though she was just thinking about where Ava could have gone.

"Dante said I should call him when you wake up so he could take your statement on what happened, I'm sure he'll want to know where Ava went to so he can ask her too." Michael said to Carly. "Do you know where Ava went?" Michael asked Morgan and Sonny pulling out his phone to dial his older brother.

Morgan and Sonny looked at each other before Sonny answered. "No." He said,thinking he could probably try and find her successfully. "I'll go try and figure out where she went." Sonny offered.

"Ok." Michael said knowing Morgan probably didn't like the idea of Sonny being with her but not really caring about them and more on his mother. He dialed the phone and watched as Sonny started to dial on his, probably trying to reach out and see if Ava would pick up her phone. He stepped out in the hall and Micheal noticed the angry and frustrated glares morgan kept giving toward Sonny.

Michael his the talk button and waited for Dante to pick up. He picked up on the third ring. He was clearly still at the station judging by the noise in the background. "Hey Michael, what's going on? Carly wake up?" Dante asked.

"Uh yeah, actually and she's doing good." Michael said looking over at his mother who was being smothered by Bobbie. "You can come down and question her when you want to." Michael told his brother.

"Okay, thanks Mikey, i'll see you soon, hopefully we will be able to find out who did this.' Dante offered is brother knowing he was worried seeing as more than a few times people aren't found or pay for their crimes in Port Charles.

"Hopefully." Michael said, hanging up the phone. He walked over to put an arm around Kiki, knowing this whole thing wasn't really her problem but was still there for him and he appreciated it.

"Dante will be here as soon as he can, okay?" He told his mom how was looking over in his direction. She still looked flustered by the whole thing but he knew she needed to answer the questions as soon as she could.

"Mmmk." Carly said closing her eyes and leaning back, looking weak and tired. She looked as if she was going to try and fall asleep for a bit when sonny walked back into the room.

Hearing the door Carly woke up and knew it was Sonny and she wanted to know if he knew where Ava was or not. "Did she pick up the phone? Do you know where she is?" Carly asked desperately to the confusion of others, but not truly bothering as she was on medicine they thought was causing the dramatics.

Sonny shook his head grabbing his keys out of his pocket and looking at Carly. "I'm gonna go look for her, I'll call you when I find her." Sonny said, leaving the room.

Carly felt better knowing Sonny would most likely be able to find her, and keep her safe, but still wondered if the only reason Ava left was because she was sick, she thought there could be more to it and she decided to ask that question later, right now she had to prepare to answer some questions herself.


	12. Chapter 12 (Since you waited here's 12!)

Sonny made his way to Ava's apartment building. After searching hospital grounds to see if she was still there he figured this would be the next place she would go. He stopped in front of the doorman, knowing he could use some information. "Ava Jerome in her apartment?" Sonny asked the man.

"Ms. Jerome just showed up a bit ago." The doorman informed Sonny. Sonny handed him a 10 dollar bill for the information and made his way into the building. He found Ava, but getting to her would be hard. She was stubborn and didn't like when people saw her upset.

Sonny got on the elevator and rode up until he reached his floor. He walked until he stood in front of her penthouse and knocked on the door firmly. To no surprise there was no answer. "Ava open up." Sonny projecting while knocking his fist on the door again. Still having no reply Sonny was frustrated, he knew she was in there.

"Ava, the doorman told me your in there, please just open up." Sonny pleaded. After a few seconds he heard the unlocking of some clasps and the door flew open. Ava just looked at him for a bit until returning to what she was doing before answering the door. "Thank you." Sonny said as he stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"I'm kind of busy Sonny." Ava told him, the first time she spoke since he showed up. Her tone was harsh for the way her voice still sounded weak. She looked up at him when she spoke and he could see she had been crying a lot since she left General Hospital.

"I just wanted to see if you are okay, we didn't know where you went." Sonny explained to her. He watched as she search rapidly through drawers and boxes in the living room. He didn't know what she was doing but he knew she was focused on whatever it was.

"I've never been fine Sonny, and so me not being fine isn't a big deal." She started telling him upset. "What's a big deal is that Carly just got shot because of me and that Morgan won't want our child!" She spoke looking like she could explode any second while still being innocently sad.

"Carly is fine Ava, and you don't know Morgan isn't going to want the baby." Sonny tried to reason with her. He knew today was hard for her, and everything has been dramatic recently, she could snap at any time and he didn't want that.

"We both know he won't, stop lying to your self Sonny!" She said sniffing right after. She continued to look at every surface and place for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sonny found himself asking Ava. She was so focused it was distracting him, and he wanted to know what was causing her to slightly destroy her apartment over.

Ava pulled something from a drawer and held it up for Sonny to see. "This." She told him, walking over to place it inside of her purse.

"What's that?" Sonny asked not getting a good look at the rectangular navy object she found. He thought maybe she was going crazy, with all the drama and everything, that the snap was starting with insanity.

"It's my passport Sonny." She told him placing her purse over her shoulder. "I'm leaving Port Charles."


	13. Chapter 13

"You're what?" Sonny asks her stunned. He stares back and forth between her passport and her face, looking for an explanation.

"You heard me Sonny, I'm leaving." Ava tells him walking over to her purse to shove the passport inside of it. She really didn't know why she was running from everything but it felt right.

"You can't leave!" Sonny says to her not believing she was going to leave Port Charles taking the baby with her all, after all of the stuff that's happened.

"Yes I can, and I am." Ava says, not wanting to argue over the topic, just needing some peace. She knew why Sonny wouldn't like it, neither was Carly but she needed it. She can't believe she'd saying it but it's true, they don't want her to leave at least not right now.

"Where are you even going to go Ava?!" Sonny asks her frustrated now, wondering why she was making such a fast decision to leave as soon as she could.

"Somewhere where I don't have to deal with being constantly reminded of how awful I am, Away from seeing Carly hurt because of me! Away from Morgan's yelling, and everything, I'm not wanted and I get that, I can usually handle it but i'm tired of it, and i'm leaving tonight." Ava said tearing up, and finally letting one single tear fall, she wouldn't break down again, she'd done it enough.

"Ava, I-" Sonny starts to say timidly, not sure what to tell her, not sure what he can say to make anything change or stop her.

"That silence means i'm right." she said after her failed to finish his sentence. "Besides," She says forcing a sad smile on her face. "Not only am I not wanted, neither is my baby."

"Ava, that's not true and you know it! Me, and Carly we want this child, we want you to stay too! And i'm sure when more people know about the kid they'll want the kid too, like Kiki, and yes maybe even Morgan." Sonny says trying to comfort the women in font of him.

"Maybe being the key word, it's just easier if I leave." Ava tells him stuffing a few more things in her purse before zipping it up and slinging it on her shoulder.

"Ava please, please don't go, Carly wants to see you and we can try an stop Luke! There is still so much here for you in Port Charles, don't just leave, you are strong enough, you don't need to leave, just stay." He begs with her looking at her knowing she was on the fence he continues. "Just stay and if you really can't, or feel like it's too much, then leave but this is too quick of a decision, one you'll regret."

"Fine." Ava finally says and Sonny is proud of himself. "Let's just go see Carly and then we can work on taking down Luke, together."

Ava starts thinking about everything and Sonny is right, she's stronger than what she was telling herself she was. She wanted to see Carly okay, since she hadn't and she wanted to take Luke down, and of course she wanted the baby to have all the family it could and they all happened to be in Port Charles.

"Okay," Sonny starts. Ava starts walking to the door and before she can open it Sonny stops her. "Wait Ava, I just- I know now how dangerous Luke can be and I know he wants to hurt you, but I won't let him."

"Promise?" Ava asks. Although she wanted to go with this plan of taking down Luke she still worried a lot about her and the baby.

"Promise." He puts out his pinkie finger and smiles. Ava laughs for the first time in a while and wraps her pinkie around his pinkie swearing with him. The promise that everything would be okay, at least they hoped.

(FYI this is not the end, just incase you thought it was, thanks for reading!)


	14. Chapter 14

**I will be continuing the story I decided, I love writing it and it's not in a place where I'd like to end it, so please enjoy this chapter and more to come!**

"So Carly isn't mad?" Ava said as she walked through the hospital with Sonny, heading to go find Carly. Ava had agreed to come see Carly after nearly fleeing the country, not that she still isn't thinking about it.

"Ava, Carly just wants to see and make sure you and that baby are okay." Sonny reassures her as they continue down the hallways of the hospital.

The car ride back to the hospital had been silent, nobody sure what to say. Anything they thought to say, they didn't afraid of what the other would do. Ava didn't wanna keep obsessing over how she felt out of place in Port Charles and Sonny was afraid to pressure her into staying so much she leaves anyway.

They finally make it to the Room and Sonny opens the door and peeks his head through getting Carly's eyes on him and the door.

"Hey, Carly I got someone to see you." Sonny said fully opening the door and stepping through Ava right behind him, eyes on Carly in her hospital bed, the bed she put her in.

"Ava." Carly breathes out, thinking it would take Sonny longer to find her, if at all. "You're okay!"

Ava nods and steps closer to the bed from where she stood by the door. Carly reaches out her arms as if to hug her and it really hit Ava how weird it was, Carly and her being okay with each other. Ava lets Carly throw her arms around her, feeling guilty for everything that went on.

"Oh thank god!" She said tightening her grip to Ava who was awkwardly hunched over towards the immobile Carly. "The baby too?"

"Yeah we're okay, Carly." Ava tells her before pulling away from Carly and sitting in a chair that was left beside her hospital bed.

"Where'd everybody else go?" Sonny asked Carly, noticing how everyone else has disappeared.

"Well I let Michael and Kiki go since it's getting late, I tried to get Morgan to go too but he didn't want me left alone after Lucas called saying Josslyn wanted to see her Grandma, since she couldn't see me.

"Morgan's still here?" Ava asked not sure how to react to that. Last time she saw him she thought would be her last, she really didn't wanna face him.

"Yeah he wen't down to the cafeteria, he hadn't ate barley anything all day." Carly explains. "Don't worry I didn't tell him anything I still want you to be able to do that."

"That's the thing," Sonny starts to explain. "Ava doesn't want to tell him anymore."

Carly whips her head around to face Ava who can't even look at Carly. Carly didn't understand, what changed, and why would she not tell him about the baby?

"Ava, I thought we agreed." Carly said to the blonde.

"I'm sorry." Ava said quickly still not taking her eyes off the floor. "I just don't want to tell him when he clearly hates me and this baby."

"You don't know that Ava, he-he, you need to let him decide Ava!" Carly raises her voice out in frustrations pent up inside of her.

"I'm sorry." Ava mutters again, exiting the door. "I need some air." She finished as the door shut behind her.

"Sonny, what changed? What happened?" Carly asked exasperated and confused, not wanting to have to process so much with her head hurting.

"Morgan and Ava, uh Morgan got pretty harsh with her," He started sitting on the end of Carly's bed. "He blamed you being shot on her, he verbally attacked her, saying that it was all her fault, not that she hadn't felt bad enough. He said that she was glad you got shot instead of her and then he-he um said that she was the one who deserved the bullet, right through the stomach, he poked her stomach, the baby and Ava lost it, even though he didn't know that would have meant the baby would be dead and she just lost all hope."

Carly flung her head back on her pillow. "Stupid Morgan!" she muttered out. "How are we gonna fix this?" Carly asked Sonny.

"I don't know, when I found her she was about to flee the country." Sonny said running a hand through his hair, knowing Carly wasn't liking any of this.

"She can't! That baby is our grandchild, and the country?! Why would that be a solution?!" Carly says just asking any and every question she could.

"Carly you know why, we are gonna fix this, okay or at least try, I talked to her and for now she's not going anywhere." Sonny told her grabbing and squeezing her knee.

"I'm still worried but I believe you." Carly said sitting back up. "I love you." She said.

Sonny leaned in and kissed Carly, a gentle kiss and whispered "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

Ava made her way down on the elevator to the main floor, she wanted fresh air, she wanted peace and time to clear her mind, so much happened in one day. She knew that leaving wasn't a solution but it felt right at the time, now all she wanted was to find Luke and stop him.

The elevator stopped early to let someone else on, Morgan of course it had to be. Ava swallowed hard and decided making eye contact wouldn't be good. "This elevator is going down, you know." She told him shyly.

"I know, I'm grabbing my phone charger from my car." He told her, no emotion in his voice staring at the closing doors in front of him.

"Oh." Ava muttered and stared down. It was awkward, they could both feel it.

After what felt like too long the elevator door opened on the main floor. Morgan gestured for Ava to step out first and she did as he wanted. She stepped out him not too far behind as they headed to the main doors. Ava hadn't even realized how it had gotten to be so late, not that she cared.

Since Ava had no real place to go Morgan walked past her as she stood out on the side walk. She watched him walk for a bit before deciding to sit down on one of the benches. She just started thinking about what he was thinking running into her that way. How much hate filled him when she appeared inside the elevator, she only could guess.

A loud car door slam got Ava out of her thoughts, it was morgan's closely parked car. He slammed it, hard, probably the anger he was holding for her she thought.

It was cold out at night and of course Ava wasn't in appropriate attire, and freezing herself as she sat outside. She wasn't going to move however, just stay there, getting all the warmth she could rubbing her arms. She didn't even realize Morgan two feet away from her, too busy trying to keep warm.

Morgan cleared his throat and Ava jumped a little, something she never did, a sign of vulnerability she never showed. After the day she had, how could she not?

"Why are you sitting out here?" He said meeting her gaze. "You look miserably cold."

Ava shrugged, she didn't know why she was out here, just knew she had to be somewhere away from her troubles, and now her major trouble was in front of her.

"Come inside then." He told her.

"No, I just I can't spend another second in there right now." She replied shaking her head many times also shaking from the cold breeze that was sent her way.

Morgan sighed knowing nobody could make Ava do something she didn't want. He shrugged off his coat and bent down to drape it around her. He was about to say something, he opened his mouth to, but couldn't. He instead just got up and walked inside again. He watched from the door, her pulling the coat around her.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I still love you." He said although she couldn't here him. He pulled his fingers from the glass and started making his way up to his mother's room, thinking of Ava the whole time.


	16. Chapter 16

"Morgan there you are!" Carly said as her youngest son re entered the room. She let her hand go from holding Sonny's and reached them out for him.

"Any better since I left?" Morgan asked her, grabbing her extended hands for a moment and then wen't to place them back inside his coat pockets. He went to do so and didn't feel his coat, then he remembered he gave it to Ava, and just placed them in his pants pocket.

"Well Sonny showed up," She said smiling, looking over at Sonny who offered her a smile back. "He's definetly helped me feel better especially since he brought me A-"

Carly stopped talking, not wanting to bring up Ava in front of Morgan, he could question her again, he could go out on a rant or he could be effected just hearing her name.

"Isn't it crazy, how much your mother is smiling for somebody who was just shot?" Sonny said quickly after trying to get the topic onto something else.

"Nice try," He said to Sonny, seeing through his ruse. "You can say her name, since you've seen Ava? Who else would Sonny have found?"

"Your father," She stated, hating how Morgan would establish him as that. "Did find Ava, I-She-" Carly started not sure how to explain why Ava wasn't there anymore to Morgan.

"She's out front, if you wanted to know." He replied remembering why he ran into her in the first place. He got his phone charger out and was about to plug it in when Carly bursted out in hysterics.

"Outside?! It's freezing out there, she's gonna freeze, Sonny go get her back inside, it's too cold!" Carly yelled still not able to get up herself, hitting the sheets beside herself, frustrated. She made Ava leave, she made the baby leave, she made the two of them have to go outside in the cold.

"Whoa, Whoa, Calm down mom, yes it's cold outside but it's not winter weather, besides, I gave her my coat." He said.

"You gave her your coat?" Sonny said, just as shocked as Carly that he'd be anything more than vicious to her after everything that had been going on.

"Sorry, did you wanna do that too?" Morgan spat out.

"That's not what I meant." Sonny frowned.

"No, I get it, look, your surprised, but why should you be surprised I did something for the women I love, the thing that would be surprising is, if my dad did it. Doesn't that sound familiar?!" Morgan raised his voice.

Carly hushed her son who was starting to get worked up. He had his father's temper, but Carly could always control it to a point. "Morgan, do you have any idea what time it is?" Carly asked her son leaning over towards him. "It's late and your getting tired, I know because your being irritable, You should go home, I know you didn't want to but Sonny is here now and you clearly don't wanna share the air with him." She explained

"Fine, but i'll be back in the morning." Morgan told his mother walking up to her bed and giving her a kiss on he cheek before glaring over towards his father and exiting the room.


End file.
